Biplanonde
Biplanonde (Ivan) is currently 3rd on the Splegg Leaderboards. He is known mainly for being one of the greatest Splegg players ever, with 2014 being the year in which the community regarded him as the best player and is thought as a Splegg legend for numerous reasons. He was one of the first players to master third person playing style, which made him particularly strong in those days. He still holds the best win/loss in Splegg without sad pandas included (for someone who has played over 100 games and is not an alt), only ever being overtook by minevova, before he lost his first place. His YouTube channel is one of the most popular channels for an active Splegg player, and his series named Splegg Battles has boosted his popularity. He is part of the 1 million destroyers club and is one of the founding members of the International Splegg Association. Playstyle Biplanonde is mainly known for his hybrid (3rd/1st person) style. He has always been known for his particularly good aim, as well as his agility and being able to anticipate opponents' movements. He now plays offensively and defensively depending on which is necessary at different times. In his prime, he used to play defensive almost all the time, only coming closer if the opponent kept running away. He was known for his rapid clicking speed and astounding aiming accuracy, where it would be almost impossible to stand still for few seconds and not being killed by his aiming. Every time the enemy would get close, Biplanonde TNT runned away and soon continued to aim at the opponent. Nowadays Biplanonde doesn't play as defensive, instead he charges forward more often. He is still known as one of the best players to predict where the opponent is moving in order to aim right where the player is going. Community Image Around the community Biplanonde is looked up to highly mainly due to his skill level over the last 2 years. In 2014 the majority of the Splegg community believed he was the best player and since he was liked, it boosted his overall reputation. In a survey in 2014, 19/21 people believed he was the best player which really emphasises his legend status in Splegg. He inspired many players to try out his style too and his videos have motivated many players. He is very popular throughout Splegg, with around 3000 views one of his Splegg montages, higher than any other well known player. Overall he is liked throughout the community, who was the main organiser and head of SWC 2014, SWC 2015, SST 2015 and then being one of the founders of the International Splegg Association, who are the head of tournaments since the 2v2 tournament in September 2015. In the Hive Splegg tournament, due to most of the players close to him being banned for teaming, he went onto win with 151k in 33 hours. He is known for his catchphrase 'ok', which led him to the name 'Oklanonde', before changing back to his original name Biplanonde. Tournament History Since Biplanonde held the first few tournaments, he did not participate in them. *Dropped out since his partner was perm#.nently banned from the Hive. Name History Category:Player